Le géant de papier
by tookuni
Summary: Demandez lui de briser les montagnes, d'aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans, tout lui parait réalisable. Pourtant, quand il la regarde, lui, l'homme lourd au cœur d'acier, devant son corps de femme, Sasuke n'est qu'un géant de papier. Pas d'OOC. Edi.


**Titre :** Le géant de papier

**Auteur :** tookuni

**Résumé :** _Demandez-lui de combattre le diable, d'aller défier les dragons du néant, de vous construire des tours, des cathédrales, sur des sables mouvants. Demandez-lui de briser les montagnes, d'aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans, tout lui paraît réalisable, et pourtant... Quand il la regarde, lui, l'homme lourd au cœur d'acier, devant son corps de femme, il n'est qu'un géant de papier. Quand il la caresse et qu'il a peur de l'éveiller, de toute sa tendresse, il n'est qu'un géant de papier._

Suite alternative à la première généation.

**Genre :** Romance, pour Sasuke

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, la chanson inspiratrice est à monsieur Jean-Jacques Laffon, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Dédicace à tous les fans de couples _originaux_, j'essaie de faire une fic sur un couple qui n'est malheureusement pas trop apprécié car souvent OOC, alors qu'il peut être très beau. Je m'y suis essayé par défi de, justement, ne pas faire d'OOC, j'espère donc que ça vous plaira, même ceux qui n'aiment pas le SasuHina. Auto-défi.

**Note 2 :** A l'origine une song-fic, le titre est le même, la chanson est magnifique et elle va, je trouve, très bien à Sasuke Avis aux romantiques !

_**Le géant de papier**_

Si Sasuke avait vu Hinata combattre Neji à l'examen chunin, il l'aurait trouvée pathétique.

En même temps, il aurait peut-être admiré son courage face à un garçon si fort et qui voulait la tuer, mais pour lui, le courage était une valeur courante et normale. Il ne félicitait pas Naruto de cette qualité, pas plus Sakura ou d'autres, il n'était pas fier d'avoir cette capacité lui-même, parce que cela faisait partie du bagage ninja habituel. Alors c'était valable pour Hinata Hyûga aussi, surtout pour Hinata Hyûga, héritière de son clan.

Si Sasuke avait vu le cœur d'Hinata lâcher sous les yeux cruels de son cousin, peut-être aurait-il eu un flash de cette nuit où toute sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar, mais il était certain qu'il se serait contenté de la trouver faible.

Lui, il était fort et sans faille, il le savait. Il n'y avait guère qu'un Naruto furieux pour le battre, et encore, il s'en sortait avec un bras en moins et le ventre transpercé d'un Chidori.

Sasuke avait vaincu le diable, laissant un Naruto, heureux de son revirement, se reposer. Sasuke avait tué son frère après des années d'entraînements aux côtés de ses amis. Il pouvait bien défier le feu des dragons, il pouvait construire et défaire indifféremment, sa puissance était telle que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, même les défis impossibles.

Lee lui-même avait cessé ses gamineries face à lui tant il se savait impuissant.

Sasuke, en cette chaude soirée de juin, avait décidé de songer en s'entraînant dans la forêt de la mort. Il voulait du neuf, mais toutes ses missions, même de rang S, l'ennuyaient. C'était l'inconvénient de la puissance suprême…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Hinata dans ladite forêt. Avait-elle eu la même idée que lui ? Il était vrai qu'elle était devenue plus forte, une kunoichi talentueuse et de renom soldé par ses efforts surhumains. Il l'appréciait pour cela, même si c'était sans doute plus pour son silence face au babillage incessant des autres jounins féminines.

Il décida de la taquiner. Il se sentait fort mais avait besoin de se le prouver en permanence. Quoi de mieux qu'un entraînement avec la si impressionnable mademoiselle Hyûga ?

Sasuke s'avança vers la jeune fille essoufflée qui frappait sans relâche un tronc d'arbre dont l'écorce partait en lambeaux.

« Hé ! Hyûga. »

La brunette marqua une pause. Elle était de dos mais savait très bien que Sasuke Uchiha en personne venait de lui adresser la parole. Le jeune homme se dit qu'elle allait directement s'évanouir mais elle se retourna et le dévisagea d'un air interrogatif.

« Ca te tente une petite bagarre ? »

A cette heure de la nuit, -bien sûr, c'était la nuit, car le grand Sasuke avait toujours été un homme de l'ombre, et la faible Hinata avait toujours aimé se cacher dans l'obscurité pour ne pas être vue-, la perspective d'un combat pour une personne de bon sens aurait parue stupide, mais pour deux êtres humains qui ne supportaient pas la lumière, c'était une occasion unique. Et puis, Sasuke songeait que peut-être la jeune fille pourrait un peu l'amuser.

Sasuke et Hinata se battaient depuis bientôt une heure. La kunoichi s'épuisait vite et facilement, contrairement à l'Uchiha qui avait subi l'intensif entraînement de Naruto, véritable générateur d'énergie. Sasuke savait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il était parvenu à apprécier les mouvements fluides et gracieux de la jeune femme, très différents, et en cela difficilement décodables, de ceux rigides et puissants de son cousin Neji. Sasuke aurait brisé des montagnes avec son Chidori étincelant, il aurait résisté aux chaleurs infernales des volcans, il le savait, il était puissant. Alors quand Hinata tomba de fatigue, évanouie, il avança vers elle et la retint juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Une heure et demie pour une petite Hyûga timide, ce n'était pas si mal, et cela lui avait permis de vérifier sa force.

Au fond, Sasuke était heureux de la situation. Il souleva le corps si léger, ne se sentant même pas fatigué, son rythme cardiaque posé, et se dit que décidément, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Redoutant les réactions de la famille Hyûga s'il ramenait leur fille éreintée à cette heure de la nuit -il s'agissait juste d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les autres clans, lui même étant devenu l'unique membre et chef suprême et reconnu du clan Uchiha-, il l'amena chez lui, la posa dans une chambre et l'observa un instant.

Son visage pâle lui donnait une allure fantomatique, ses cheveux bruns relevant cet air doux et apaisé. En réalité, il se demandait comment cette femme pouvait avoir autant de volonté.

Sasuke savait qu'il était fort. Tout le monde le savait et le redoutait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité avant de l'attaquer, elle n'avait prononcé que quelques mots -prononcé n'était d'ailleurs pas exact puisqu'elle avait plutôt bafouillé, mais s'était battue de toute son âme, et ça, il aimait. Se perdre dans une bataille au point d'oublier sa fatigue, sa gêne, ses doutes, ne devenir qu'une machine à tuer ou à se faire tuer, ne plus exister en tant que soi-même mais en tant que combattant sans nom ni visage, il aimait.

La Hyûga en cet instant représentait une guerrière désespérée, l'aura qu'elle dégageait était poignante. Sasuke se sentit fort de pouvoir la regarder, fort de se dire qu'il était capable de la protéger, même si ce ne serait pas une grosse perte par rapport aux ninjas d'élite dont Konoha bénéficiait.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle, hypnotisé. Il aurait pourtant voulu s'en aller, se coucher, et la trouver inquiète le lendemain matin, de ne pas savoir où elle était, et déçue d'être tombée. Mais il resta, captivé par l'ange blessé posé dans le lit.

Il était fort, Sasuke Uchiha, mais devant la beauté pure et prenante de cette femme, il se sentait impuissant et fade. Devant cet être dont on se demandait s'il était fait de chair, il pouvait devenir incapable d'expliquer l'essence même de la puissance.

Il ne sut pas d'où venait ce mouvement mais il vit sa main, comme attirée par un aimant, se soulever et se poser doucement sur le visage endormi. Hinata eut un léger sursaut et bougea légèrement sous la caresse délicate du brun.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sasuke eut peur. Peur qu'elle se réveille, par sa faute. Il ne cessa pourtant pas son geste. Le cœur battant, plus que jamais en combat, les entrailles serrées et plus douloureuses que pour n'importe quelle blessure, il s'accroupit près du lit et dut bien passer une heure a glisser sa main sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille, faisant le tour de ses yeux clos, chatouillant son nez, sursautant d'effroi lorsqu'elle émettait un léger sourire, posant son index sur ses lèvres douces.

Sasuke se releva finalement en secouant la tête et alla rapidement se coucher, prenant la fuite, ses phalanges emplies de l'euphorique chaleur de Hinata.

Hinata se réveilla lentement, calmement, et une incroyable fierté s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait tenu tête à Sasuke. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, repéra le symbole des Uchiha sur un mur, et esquissa un léger sourire. Sasuke était en fait un garçon plein d'attentions…

Elle passa quelques portes, le brun se tenait appuyé sur une table et buvait un café très noir et brûlant. Il lui intima de s'asseoir sans un regard, elle suivit son geste.

« Je… je suis désolée… » commença-t-elle soudain.

Sasuke eut un air surpris. Désolée de quoi ? De s'être évanouie ? D'être si faible et si belle ? Il n'y avait pas à être désolée, c'était justement ce qui attirait chez elle, ce qui lui donnait tant envie qu'elle soit près de lui, parce qu'il voulait avoir quelqu'un à protéger, pour se sentir fort lui-même.

« Je… Tu pouvais me réveiller, tu sais, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé, comme ça… »

C'était donc ça. Mais cela, Sasuke s'en moquait, au contraire, Hinata avait été la seule personne à venir dans sa maison sans perturber sa tranquillité.

« Bof… Naruto vient toujours squatter ici, c'est affreux. A côté de lui, c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne gueule pas dès qu'il ouvre la bouche… »

C'était un compliment. Un compliment d'Uchiha, mais c'était un compliment quand même et Hinata rosit.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour et tendit le bras pour prendre un croissant, Hinata fit de même, leurs mains se frôlèrent et Sasuke stoppa net. Hinata s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour rien lorsque Sasuke continua la caresse involontaire et saisit finalement la main de la jeune femme, sèchement, mais doucement.

Hinata, troublée, le laissa faire lorsqu'il se leva légèrement pour porter sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrasser doucement, tête basse, ses longues mèches noires cachant son visage, son air grave, et la couleur rouge de ses joues brûlantes.

Il savait se battre, Sasuke Uchiha, il réduirait en poussière la planète entière s'il le voulait, il combattrait même les dieux et sans aucun doute gagnerait, mais il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose, il n'était pas habitué… Alors il ne disait rien et gardait ses lèvres posées sur les doigts un peu repliés. La jeune fille reprit finalement lentement possession de sa main lorsque le jeune homme s'éveilla et la lâcha, et un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Naruto débarqua dans le salon et hurla :

« Sasuke ! Baston ! »

Il fut étonné de voir la jeune Hyûga ici, il en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, mais tout ce qui ressortait, c'était qu'il avait encore plus envie de se battre contre Sasuke. Le brun le fusilla du regard pour avoir perturbé ce moment de calme, ce moment intense. Il se leva sèchement, détourna les yeux et déclara en se dirigeant vers le jardin :

« Tu peux finir de manger, ensuite je suppose que tu devra rentrer. Je me suis bien amusé hier. »

Le ton glacé avait surpris les deux autres. Il était rare que Sasuke soit si froid désormais. De plus, les sous entendus de la phrase étaient faits pour faire douter Naruto de ce qu'il s'était passé, alors que ce qu'il disait était toujours clair et sans arrière pensée, et Hinata avait accroché sur le mot « amusé ». C'était vraiment vexant, mais elle savait que l'Uchiha faisait cela pour se donner contenance après son geste, et pour se venger de celui qui l'avait interrompu.

S'il n'avait pas été si calme de nature, il aurait écrasé la terre entière pour passer sa rage. On ne contrariait pas Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata replongea dans son café après avoir murmuré un bonjour à Naruto et lui avoir précisé, les joues rouges, qu'ils s'étaient juste entraînés ensemble.

Sasuke s'élança sur Naruto. Il voulait passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un, le blond était là et lui en offrait l'occasion, il ne la manquerait pas.

Il était fort Sasuke Uchiha, et en plus il était furieux au point de laisser la marque sur sa nuque s'étendre. Il frappait, toujours plus fort, abusant de sa puissance, voulant se sentir capable d'un coup de Chidori, de tuer la lumière elle même, de vriller le temps, il allait si vite qu'il aurait presque pu le rattraper. Il était si fort Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto lançant un Rasengan pour le contenir, puis se recevant un coup de poing qui le fit valser à l'autre bout du jardin devenu champ de bataille. Le blond se releva, souriant, excité par la violence de l'autre. Il commençait à se douter des raisons pour lesquelles Sasuke était si nerveux. Eclatant de rire lorsque le brun tourna la tête et sembla se troubler un instant devant la Hyûga qui accourait au bruit, il reprit sa guerre éternelle.

Sasuke appréciait, et il pouvait montrer sa force à cette femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui plaisait. En revanche, il tentait de ne pas blesser Naruto, il savait qu'elle s'inquièterait pour lui et il voulait savoir son regard posé sur lui, uniquement sur lui et pas sur ce jeune blondinet stupide qui étouffait totalement sa présence si apaisante. Il avait envie qu'il s'en aille, rester seul avec la jeune femme, rester seul en silence et s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et ne plus bouger, au calme…

Il était fort Sasuke Uchiha, mais lorsqu'un instant Hinata poussa un petit cri en voyant Naruto s'écraser au sol après un coup plus puissant que les autres, il fut distrait, légèrement, mais assez pour que l'autre ait le temps de se relever et de le frapper encore plus fort, juste pour se venger un peu. La belle brune sursauta. Sasuke resta au sol, la mâchoire défoncée par le coup, à moitié évanoui.

Naruto ricana, se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé et demanda à Hinata si elle ne connaissait pas quelques jutsus médicaux. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'inquiétait aussi sincèrement pour Sasuke.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il sentit des mains emplies de chakra sur ses joues, des mains douces et fines, et il vit le beau visage pâle empreint de douceur d'Hinata Hyûga. Elle était faible Hinata, du moins elle le croyait, mais d'un simple geste, d'un simple sourire, elle avait réussi à ravir le cœur de celui qui prétendait ne pas en avoir, elle était parvenue à lui faire oublier sa force. Sasuke admira les yeux blancs d'une pureté limpide, il étudia les traits fins, et comme la veille, cette impression qu'il n'y avait plus que ce visage le remplit le bonheur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà senti son cœur battre de cette façon en dehors d'un combat. Il était fort Sasuke Uchiha, et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu quand il s'était lancé le défi de conquérir cet ange penché au dessus de lui.

« Sasuke ? Ca va ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille en retirant ses mains une fois la mâchoire remise en place.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il attrapa la main d'Hinata et la reposa sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, sentant ce contact froid mais apaisant, profitant de sentir la jeune fille contre sa peau, et sa main se leva en un réflexe pour donner le même contact sur le visage de la femme.

Tendre.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke avait cet air, ce mouvement, et il était tendre.

Naruto avait toujours su que Sasuke était un passionné, de combat, de sentiments forts, oui, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que le brun pourrait aimer aussi de cette façon. Il eut un sourire léger et se pencha sur Hinata :

« Prends soin de lui. »

Puis il partit, laissant le puissant Sasuke au sol, mais plus fort que jamais, parce qu'il venait de conquérir un cœur dévoué et pur, un cœur qui plus est, qui était pourtant déjà pris, mais un cœur surtout, le seul, qui était parvenu à apaiser le feu de sentiments noirs qui brûlait en lui.

Sasuke entra dans le dojo des Hyûga. Il avait pris une décision. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, même pas à elle, et de toute façon il n'y parviendrait pas. Une semaine qu'il y pensait, une semaine qu'il en était certain, il était fort, mais il aimait, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu penser, ce sentiment semblait lui donner encore plus de courage. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais il était certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

On lui ouvrit une porte, il y trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Au fond de la pièce, Neji se tenait adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il s'agenouilla en face de l'homme et bu avec lui le thé préparé, en silence. Lorsque le maître des lieux reposa sa tasse, attendant que le jeune homme parle, Sasuke leva la tête doucement, regarda l'autre dans les yeux et déclara calmement :

« Hyûga-sama, je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille aînée Hinata. »

Sasuke regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait timidement devant lui. Sa main se posa sur la joue blanche par réflexe et il se pencha doucement pour voler un léger baiser à Hinata. Il ne souriait pas, il avait le visage sévère, mais lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux sa future femme, l'impression de paix qui se dégageait de lui valut bien tous les sourires du monde, même ceux d'Uzumaki Naruto qui espionnait, perché sur une branche dans le jardin des Hyûga. Le regard perdu d'Hinata se transforma en une fontaine de chaleur et de joie, et elle tendit lentement les lèvres pour réclamer encore un peu de douceur, encore un peu de faiblesse de la part du grand Sasuke Uchiha, de ce géant de papier qu'il était devenu pour elle. Sasuke s'empressa de répondre en la prenant par la taille, l'attirant a lui et lui promettant par ce geste qu'ils s'appartiendraient l'un l'autre pour l'éternité, même s'il était Sasuke Uchiha, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais que posséder pleinement par sa force pour compenser son incapacité à appartenir.

Fin

Je l'ai enfin fait !

Cette chanson, je la trouve superbe… elle va tellement bien à Sasuke en plus…

Dès que j'ai voulu faire cette fic j'y ai pensé.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC

Edit : Corrigée, mise en page, dommage que la qualité d'écriture soit médiocre, mais de toute façon, vu le scénario, on ne pouvait pas trop en demander…


End file.
